Why now?
by AT4EVER
Summary: Things changed between Helen and Will. To the good? Can they get over the whole having secrets thing?
1. Chapter 1

**No Beta! All mistakes are mine, but just the mistakes. All characters and the series sadly are not. **

**After Sanctuary ended I was in the mood to create my own "end". This is my first FF. I will post it in German and English. So please review and let me know what you think about it!**

**Why now?**

Will was speechless and that really happens rarely. The new Sanctuary looks and magnificently. He would have expected a lot, but not that! How could she build a new underground Sanctuary without telling him, without him noticing anything? Overwhelming! Although we are talking about Helen Magnus after all, it should not surprise him.

"Come on Will, I show you around." Said Magnus with her sly, my knees are getting wobbly smile.

"I would be pleased." Was the only think he could say. His thoughts were still processing that she is still alive. She is all right and looks sexy as ever. God how much he had missed her!

"Do we want to start at the living area or at the Sanctuary itself?" She asks with a questioned face.

"Ahm maybe the living area first, I don`t feel up to the rest right now. I still try to get myself to think, that this is not just a dream." He said and saw a knowingly smile on her face.

"I am sorry Will, if there would have been the possibility to let you know earlier, I would have done.

But his all is way too important and the risk was too big." She looked at him apologetically.

Right now he would forgive her everything. He was so happy that she is well and alive.

He smiled and said: "It is ok Magnus, but we need have to find a better solution for the future. I want to be your equal partner and not just the protégé. But we can talk about that later, now I would like to know were my room is. The last few weeks were exhausting and long and I guess I have a lot to process."

"I think you are right, we have to discuss a lot. But some of it can`t wait. We should go to my office first. I promise to make it short. My dear friend will bring us a little snack and some tee."

"Is the Big Guy ok? I thought he didn`t make it!" Now the usual excitement was back in his face.

"Yes he is all right. He had to take a lot, but he's a tough one." She said a bit wistfully. It gets increasingly more difficult to accept that other people get into danger, because of her. She is so sick of burying her family and friends.

Will could see the dark thoughts in her eyes. He turned serious and looked her straight in the eye as he answered her: "Don`t blame yourself! It is not your fault, every one of us knows the risks and is willing to take it. Because what we are doing is important!"

Her gaze become soft and more cheerful again. "Thank you Will, I think that was what I needed tight now." Said Magnus when she stopped in front of a door.

Will had not noticed that they had entered the building, until they were now standing in front of her office door. She must have seen his confused look, because she said: "We will do a detailed tour tomorrow, when you have slept properly."

"Do I look that bad?" asked Will with smile on his lips.

"Let`s say, you look like you could use a good night sleep." She answered smiling herself.

They entered her office. Will stayed at the entrance and overlooked the room. It looked completely different to the old one. Much more modern, but not less chic. It was still very cozy and familar. But differently. They sit on the couch and at the same moment Biggy came in.

"Big Guy!" Will jumped on his feet and greeted him happily. "I`m so happy that you`re ok."

"Thanks." Grunted Biggy laconic as ever.

Magnus smiled at the familiar and well-missed banter. "Thank you for bringing the snack, Old Friend." She said and the Big Guy left without a word, just with his usual grunts, the room.

Magnus took her tea and sipped at the cup. Thereby she saw Will in the eyes and thought about how to start this conversation. It wasn`t an easy one and an important topic.

"I think it is the best if I say right away what I need to discuss with you. Now that the Sanctuary is working from underground, is a complete secrecy important. I mean more consequent than so far. We need to be more careful with whom we share or secret and live. Just the people who a directly involved in our work, are allowed to know about this place and that i`m still alive. This place must be concealed from public at any price." Will looked at her aghast. "You mean that I have to hide that all from Abby, right?"

"Yes." After it was out, she stopped breathing. She was so curious about his reaction.

Will got furious. "But you do realize that this makes the relationship with her not easier, right? Or are you trying to say that I have to decide between a life down here or up there?"

"Of course not Will, even if that would simplify it. The situation with Abby is the most delicate, if you think of where and with whom she works. If you tell her, you not only bring our entire existence in danger, but also her live. It must be obvious to you!" Magnus tried to appease him.

But Will was not to appease. "So here we are again, you still don`t trust me! You doubt me and my knowledge of human. What else do I have to give up to make you happy? Huh? I bet your old friend Tesla is inaugurated and he curses a lot more trouble than Abby or anybody else! Or do you have a problem with me having a private live? Just because you don't have a live outside of work, doesn't mean nobody else should have one." He shouted at her. What he just said was unfair and wrong. Will recognized that as so as he looked in her eyes. Dear God, not again! Why do I do keep doing that? He thought when he realized how much he did hurt her again. He was immediately sorry for what he said but couldn`t take it back. He just could hope that she will forgive him once again. For real he would give up everything for her, even Abby. Why does he act like a total arse?

Instead of blaming him, she just said in a calm tone. "You are right Will, I demand a lot from you. I do trust you, but I don`t trust Abby and this is something I can`t ignore. This all is way too important. This is my live and my patients and my work have top priority. You are also right with Nikola. He will be inaugurated, but just because this is also his home, like for every other abnormal. I think it is time to show you your room, so that you can get some rest. We can talk tomorrow again." And with that she stood up and walked to the door.

Will just wanted to start to apologize, but Magnus shook his head almost imperceptibly and continued walking.

Will followed her, noticeably uncomfortable in his own skin. This woman has been through a lot, and instead of being her friend he keep upsetting her. When they arrived at his room, it just got worse. When he saw with how much work she had decorated his new home. So many details showed him how much she knows and care about him.

"I hope you like it and will feel home like in the old one. Good night Will." With that she just left and let him alone with his thoughts.

I somehow need to make up for this, he thought. But how? ...

**Ok, that was the first chapter. Hope my spelling and grammar wasn`t too bad… Try to post the next chapter soon! Please review! Hanna xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Here we go with Chapter 2 :D I hope you like it!**

When Will was all alone in his room, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, he was restless. He was so tired, but couldn`t sleep. His thoughts were still at the conversation with Magnus. Repeatedly her injured look appeared in his mind's eye. Again and again he asked himself why he just never shut up at the right time. It felt like hours later, when got up again.

What now? Normally he would go to the kitchen and make himself a cup of hot milk with honey, but he has no idea where the kitchen is to be found.

"Well, I will find the kitchen already, can`t be that hard." He said to himself and put some clothes on. From the hallway he could go in three directions. Well this I call a good start, he thought. He chose the right path first and started walking. He passed only two doors, the library and Mangnus` office. He just wanted to turn around, when he saw a third door. Through the gap at the bottom, he could see a faint light. He thought about knocking and asking for the way to the kitchen, but since it must be the middle of the night, it could only be Magnus`s room. And she was the only person, he don`t want to meet right now. So he turned around and took the straight gangway next. In this corridor, have to be the bedrooms of the others, because behind one door he could hear Henry snoozing very loudly. I will tease him with that tomorrow, he thought happily. So he got back again and took the last, the left path, now. He found the Multimedia Room and a gigantic hoard stock, with everything in an empty stomach could wish for. The last room he found, was finally the kitchen.

He sighed in relief when he entered and immediately froze to stone, when he saw who was already in the kitchen. Helen Magnus. A pretty tousled Helen Magnus. A rather scantily clad Helen Magnus. And a Helen Magnus who had not yet noticed him to his great astonishment. Well, she stood with her back to him, which he was very grateful for, but normally she always knew immediately when and who entered the room. He often wonders whether she had a second administration, beyond their longevity. Something like reading minds or a supernatural instinct.

He observed her for a long moment. She was in front of the window and looked out in the dark, while drinking her tea. He smiled at the view. He had missed seeing her with a cup of tea in her hands. He was just thinking whether simply sneak away again, or if he should become noticeable, when she took off this decision.

"I don`t bite Will. If you want, there is some tea left in the pot, but I guess you rather take hot milk with honey, right?" So she did notice him! How could he have thought just a millisecond that she not. Just as it should not surprise him, that she knows, he is always drinks hot milk with honey in the evening.

"Ahm, yes, because of the milk with honey I'm here. Wasn`t that easy to find the kitchen. But if you

Want to be alone, I can just leave again. I think after that long walk I can even sleep without the milk. Ok, I will just leave. Sorry for the disturbance." He rattled everything down in one go, turned around and was about to storm out of the kitchen, when he heard her soft voice: "That's silly Will. Can`t we just sit together like before and enjoy each other's company? At least for now?" She said almost pleadingly and turned to face him. This was one of the few moments, where she allows him to look behind the facade of the strong, confident and intelligent woman, she was. They she sometimes was just a normal person like everyone else. Just a normal, beautiful and sexy woman. God an how sexy she was! The blue satin nightgown shows way more naked skin then it covers. Through the blue nightgown, her blue eyes shone even more. But that was not what drew on his attention primarily.

It were much more the interminably long legs, which were uncovered until just below her butt and the revealing décolleté, which showed too much of her bosom. His inner man was now everything but tired.

She must have seen his gaze, because she walked up to the small couch in the corner of the dining area, put a blanket over her legs and said: "Please Will, just for a little while."

He sat next to her and answered: Can you still enjoy my company? After All I said earlier?"

It didn`t dare to look into her eyes. He didn`t want to see that she was still sad and hurt. He never could handle it well, when she is not ok. If he is all honest to himself, just for a second, she is his sore spot. He can handle being hurt and wounded himself, but when it comes to her, this is a whole other story. And now he can just blame himself for all this mess.

He noticed how she moved, but didn`t raise his head. She puts her hand under his chin and lifted it, until he couldn`t do other than to look at her. She looked directly into his eyes and said:

"Will, just because we had an argument, doesn`t mean that I don`t enjoy your company. I rather appreciate it, that you're always honest with me, even if you are sometimes a bit impulsive. "

Now she smiled her alluring, teasing Magnus smile again. How much he missed that. He wished that he could just kiss her. But before he could spin his thoughts further, she continued: "I know that I'm not completely innocent in this situation. If I had inaugurated you from the start, we wouldn`t have had a reason to fight. I haven't taken this condition serious, and I'm very sorry for that." All the time she had looked him in the eyes, but now she looked down at her lap, where she held her empty cup.

His response was calmly and rationally. He was too tired for a lot of emotion. "I think in the future we must both give more effort on it, when we want it to work. I've never felt as much at home anywhere else, never felt so belonging. Tomorrow, I will talk to Abby and leave her. It wouldn`t be fair to lie to her. She deserves better." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Why has live always to be so complicated?"

When she looked at him now, he could see her emotions clearly. There was guilt, relief and even joy to see. What should he think of it?

"I'm honestly sorry, that your relationships never seem to be under a lucky star. I wish you could live a normal life without all the drama, but I'm afraid I can´t let you go anymore. I've gotten quite a bit used to have you around."

They looked each other deep in the eyes, as if they could see their emotions and thoughts in them. A quick shiver ran through her and she broke eye contact. He could see her erected nipples through the thin fabric. Oh God, I'm not going to get some sleep tonight. He thought and nearly jumped up from the couch. "I think it`s time for me to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day. Meeting 9 o`clock at your office, as always?" He asked, already halfway to the door.

"Will, wait!" He turned around and saw her approaching to him. He swallowed and looked nervously at the floor. If he would look at her right now, he couldn't hold back anymore, or don`t know whether he still wanted to hold back. When she was directly in front of him, she put her hand on his upper arm.

"Will, please, look at me." Her voice was soft and pleading. When he looked up he saw her smiling. "I want that it works, too. To be all honest with you, although I`m sorry about pulling you in my complicated live, I´m not sorry about Abby. And I don`t say that, because it will be much easier thereby." As she said the last sentence she came ever closer and her voice took on a darker tone.

He stared at her, mesmerized. He could feel her breasts pressed against him and she clearly has to feel his 'small' Will. He felt like a teenager again, no control over his physical reactions. He was embarrassed, but he couldn`t move. Their faces were only inches apart. She moved her head and kissed him slowly on the cheek. He closed his eyes and blew out his breath. He hadn`t even noticed that he had stopped breathing. The spot where she had kissed him was warm and he could still feel her lips, when she was already a step away from him. He let his eyes closed and heard her words, still unable to move. "Good night Will and sweet dreams." With that, she left him. At the door, she paused again and said: "Oh, yes, 9 o`clock in my office for the weekly meeting. Don`t be late William."

He could hear her teasing, flirtatious smile.

Then she was gone and he could move again. He let himself time with the return. His mind is racing. What means all that? Does she feel something for him? Does she wants to annoy him, to pay back?

No, she wouldn't do that, or? There was no way he would sleep that night. He was way too confused.

Maybe he should go and have a cold shower before he thinks about all this and what he wants to say to Abby. He felt bad because of Abby, but he was now surer than ever, that there is just one woman who could satisfy his inner desire. And that was definitely not Abby.

**I think it's a good moment to end this chapter. I hope that it won`t take me too long, till I upload the next one. I`ll also try to get more into the M Rating ;). Please tell me what you think so far! Hanna xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally we have Chapter 3 :)! It took me a bit longer then I thought. I hope you like it. I would be very grateful for some Feedback! THANKS!**

**PS: Many thanks to SolennCalloch and cjjosh4ever for their Reviews! xoxoxo**

After the cold shower he wasn`t better at all. He wanted to make a plan for later, but his thoughts were still with Helen Magnus. Bloody woman! Why has she so much power over him? So much influence on his Feelings? He had no idea how to look her in the eyes tomorrow, without blushing. Over and over again he had the picture of her in this tiny nightgown in his head. She must have noticed how he feels about her, his physical reactions were so not to overlook. When he thought about his bad self-control, he would prefer to disappear into the next mouse hole, even retroactively. Tomorrow will be a pain in the arse. Magnus and Abby, how should he survive that?

When he arrived at her office fort the team-meeting, everyone was already there. Kate, Henry, Biggy and of course Magnus. He was too late on purpose, so he don`t need to be alone with her. He wasn`t ready for that right now. She, of course, looked fantastic as always. No sign of a sleepless night. He, however, hadn`t looked in the mirror this morning, because he knew he was pale and had beautiful dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" He jokingly called into the room and then a big tumult started.

Kate almost tossed him down as she hugged him. "Good that you`re back with us Will!"

"Dude, good to see you." Was Henry's comment, as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Since he had already seen Biggy, he remained in the background just standing next to Magnus and grunted disapprovingly to himself. Magnus watched the joking and the teasing for a few minutes with a smile on her lips and then said: "Ok, enough for now! Let him alive, we still need him. After all, you whined about, that you have to do the two o`clock feeding so often. Now you have two more helping hands again. Also I would like to allocate the duties first and then you can exchange with each other." Still smiling, but determinant, she ended the tumult and all sitting on the comfortable sitting area.

The duties were distributed quickly and compulsorily they had to go back to work. Just Will got some time to get used to all this. When everyone was already gone, Magnus stopped him and ask: "Will, do you want to make the tour now or later?"

He answered a little bit ashamed: "Ahm, I would prefer later. I would like to clarify the thing with Abby first. I guess I couldn`t concentrate before anyway."

Magnus looked at him understandingly and told him, that he can come, whenever he is ready for it.

With no word and with no reaction, she let him know, whatever she thought about last night, or that even anything did happen last night. It was like nothing happened at all. So he`d gone to his room, made himself presentable and left underground.

He didn`t take the car to get to Abby, so he would have some time to think. The walk was good for him and his head was, when he arrived at Abby's apartment, a bit more freely. He knew that this was her day off and hoped she was at home. When he ringed the bell, he was really nervous. His hands were sweaty and all the words he sorted in his head were forgotten. This could just end in a disaster.

"Yes, who is there?" Abby's always happy and friendly sounded voice came from the intercom.

"It`s me, can I come in?" answered Will a bit uncomfortable and with a bit of hope that she has not time right now.

"Will? Of course, come in!" He could almost hear her beam with joy. He felt even worse, with what he was going to reveal now. He don`t want to hurt her, but he also couldn`t stay with her.

In front of her door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to get this done now and then he would find out if there is something between him and Magnus, or if he just imagining it.

"Do you want to stay there, or do you want to come in? What a nice surprise! I haven`t expected you. Have you got time the whole day? And what's up with the rumors of your Resignation? What`s up? You look contritely. Are you all right? Do you want something to drink? Don`t you feel well? Sit down please." She directly started babbling merrily, without periods and commas.

"No thank you, I don`t want to drink anything, but sitting down sounds good." He walked to the couch, sat down and took again a deep breath. "First of all, yes I have quit my job. I will find something better to do for me." While he said that he couldn´t look her in the eyes. He was staring at his hands, but noticed that she sat next to him. He continued talking without pause.

"I have the feeling that I need to change my whole live. That's what I`m here for. I`m sorry Abby, I know this is a surprise for you and I don`t want to hurt you, but also I don`t want to lie to you. What I want to say is, I want to break up with you." Now he looked her in the eyes for the first time, since he started and was shocked. He saw anger and sadness. He knew that he had hurt her and he was kind of prepared for tears. But why was she angry? When she didn`t say something, he asked: "Please Abby, say something."

"What shall I say? You made all the decisions by yourself already. It doesn`t sound like, as if my opinion could change anything. If you think that I´m not the one you need, but the shadow of a dead woman, then it`s you problem." He looked at her aghast. "Don`t look that surprised. I know you've always had a soft spot for her and as long as she was alive, I could handle it. Since she is dead and the Sanctuary has gone up in flames, you have changed. You barely speak with me, you don`t touch me and you`re busy with yourself and your thoughts. I thought that all this goes by, when the grief has subsided a bit. But it looks like you see things differently. Please, Will, be honest with me. Was there ever anything between you and Magnus?" See looked at him sadly.

Does she think he has cheated on her? He had not! Well not really. He always had feelings for Magnus, but had successfully displaced them. He had never thought about it further, because he never thought he would have a chance with her. And now? Did that changed? Does he have a Chance? He don`t know now, but he will find out soon! Hopefully…

"Of course not! I would never cheat on you. I just have the feeling that I can`t give you anymore what you deserve. I´m so sorry that it wasn`t easy with me the last time, but the whole thing with the Sanctuary and Magnus has changed my live completely. I just can`t continue as before." He was really sorry , but she wasn`t the right woman for him. If his Mrs. Right wants him at all was a total different question.

"Then I guess it is better you go now. I think everything is said." She seemed uncaring, but he knew that that was just a facade. He stood up wordless and walked to the door. He wanted to say something, but when she not even looking at him, he just walked away.

Back on the street he was sad and relieved at the same time. The fresh air felt good. It was spring, but still a bit chilly. He didn`t recognize that at all. He tried to bring his thoughts in a right order and did not even notice when it began to rain. Not until he was back at the Sanctuary, he recognized that he was soaked to the bone. He had now the urge to see Magnus, he always felt better with her in his presence. He could use some cheering up badly, even if it was only an amicable one. The main thing is, it comes from her. But first, he had to willy-nilly into his room and put on some dry clothings, because he wouldn`t want her to see him like this. He must look pitifully.

On the way to his room he met no one. That didn`t even surprised him, as it was around lunch time and probably everyone was working eagerly. In his room, he directly started to undress himself form the wet clothes. The feed und his upper body were already naked and his pants open, when there was a knock at the door. He was irritated, but said: "Come in."

The door opened carefully and Magnus came into the view. She examined him from head to toe and paused for a moment longer than necessary on his well-toned stomach muscles. He had done a lot of sports, so he got distracted from thinking too much. It had helped him to not going crazy with grief. Right now he was very happy about that, because it looks like she enjoys the view.

"I´m sorry Will, I don`t wanted to disturb you, but when I heard you`re back, I wanted to know if you join us for lunch." "Gladly, I just liked to put something dry on first." He smiled and visibly enjoyed her looks. She must have noticed, because she smiled her 'you cheeky monkey` smile and said: "Hurry up and meet me in my office when you`re ready." With one last enjoyable glance, she left the room and closed the door. His grinned like a Cheshire Cat. That was a good turn for the day. Let's see where he can lead this into. In his thoughts he made plans to get her out of reserve. He so want this bloody woman and better sooner than later!

**That`s it for now! Please give me some Feedback! *puppy eyes* I promise to hurry with the next Update. I got a bit carried away with the Abby thingy, so next Chapter will be just between Will and Helen. Promise! Hanna xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this Chapter there will be a lot of Will/Helen, like I promised :D. I hope you like it und please, please, please give me FEEDBACK!**

Half an hour later, Will entered Helens Office. Magnus sat with her back to the door on the Couch and read a very old looking Book. He stood behind her, looked over her shoulder and read the Book spine loud: "´The Mystery of the Super abnormal`. A little light reading for in between, hm?" His head was almost on the same level as hers when he spoke. His breath brushed her ear. He could see how she got goose bumps and could not help but a grin.

She puts the bookmark between the pages and closed the book. She turned her head slightly to the side where he was and answers: "It always says, that women take too long to get ready, but I think Dr. Zimmerman, you would be a good competition." Her lips were just centimeters away from his. She turned her heard a bit more and looked him directly in the eyes. Their lips were now even closer. His eyes went from her eyes to her mouth. She smiled and said: "The others are probably already waiting." She turned away and put the book on the table. When she stood and walked towards him, she asked: "Shall we? Kate wanted to get the food from Alfredos and should be back by now. A little ´Welcome back` surprise from us. And you surly don`t want cold Agnolotti, right?"

At that point she was in front of him. Now she leaned forward even further and her breath brushed his ear when she talked: "And the Dessert, simply divine!" He didn`t dare to breath or move. She was that close, that it would be easy for him to kiss her, but it wasn`t the right moment for that. Oh gosh, her perfume! The scent was intoxicating. He had to suppress a groan.

"Come on Will, the Agnolottis are calling." She slipped her arm through his and pulled him along towards the kitchen. The closer they got, the better it smelled. Hiss moth began to water. When they entered the kitchen, the table was already festively set and Biggy just poured the wine.

He grunted: "You are late."

Magnus smiled and said: "Mr. Zimmermann here, needed a bit longer to get ready, then I thought." "Hey! I needn`t that long! I mean I was wet till on my bones." he countered.

"Yes, I have seen that." She kept a straight face when she said it, but her eyes looked at him mischievously. He couldn`t bite back a leer, but said nothing.

The food was even better than he had thought, the wine was tasty and the mood was relaxing. They joked about the good old times, exchanged news and talked about all sorts of things. After 2 hours, they decided that it was time, to go back to work again. Heavy hearted, they separated and Will thanked everyone for the great surprise.

"Oh God, I`m so full. That was even better than I have thought. Now I know why Alfredo is always booked up months in advance. That was really a nice surprise Magnus."

"Actually it was Kate`s idea. Looks like I wasn`t the only one, who has missed you." She said lightly back, but Will listened up.

"So you have missed me, then?" he asked curiously.

"Of course! So all the paperwork remained with me. Now I can share with you again." Countered she dead seriously. But the corner of her mouth curled a bit and he didn`t even try to hide his grin. He couldn`t fool her anyway.

"What do you think Will? Are you ready for a little digestive walk? I think it is about time, that you got to know your new home at all." It was clearly to hear how proud she was of her work, and she really could be. To build an entire town under the ground without anyone to notice something is a remarkable achievement. Even for Helen Magnus!

"Yes, that would be nice. I can`t wait to finally see everything! And a walk would be welcome too, after the fantastic lunch we had."

The excitement was written all over his face. His eyes shone with pleasant anticipation, which seemed to amuse Magnus. But that didn`t bothers him. He was excited and happy.

"Before we go, I'd like to slip into something more comfortable. Here no longer everything is so close together. You can accompany me, than I can already tell you everything about our newcomers and changes."

Slowly they were walking to her rooms. Her private Sanctuary. He never saw her old rooms, because that is something she allows just very few people. That is why he was even more surprised now. He was curious how it will look there. Similar in style as the rest of the building, more like the old Sanctuary, or something else? Well, he will find out that, any moment.

The room was big, no giant! He thought she would have more than one room, but as far as he could see, it was just one big one. But it was more a hall than a room. It was rather spartan furnished. Simple and elegant like Magnus herself. The room was decorated in light earth tones and there were a lot of plants. One door was in the room, presumably the bathroom door. Otherwise, there were on the right side of a huge window front, which took almost the whole side of the room. In the front, right in front of the windows, there was a very comfortable and modern-looking chaise longue. He wondered when she found the time to read any of the books that were right next to it on a small side table or in her private library, which was placed against the wall behind. There also was a small seating area for two people and also the centerpiece of the room, a huge bed. It was in the right back corner and was round. When he had thought about what kind of bed she might have, it always was a four-poster bed, like in the old movies.

Oh yes, often he had imagined Helen Magnus in a four-poster bed, surrounded by large pillows and silk, wearing a little nothing. His thoughts wandered and he didn't realize that Magnus was talking to him. Not until she was standing directly in front of him, he became attentive.

"A penny for your thoughts Will. Do you like that room? I wanted to try something new." She looked at him questioningly.

"I really like. I had pictured it differently, but I like it." He blushed a bit when he said that.

She answered with a cheeky smile on her lips: "May I ask how did you have imagined my bedroom?"

He blushed even more but answered: "I don`t know. Somehow ancient, four poster bed, thick upholstered sofas and a huge old desk. It's so bright and cozy and modern. I did not expect that." He hoped that he hadn`t said something wrong, but it didn`t look like. She smiled and said: "My old rooms would have come pretty close to that. But now I found that it was time for a change." He didn`t know what else to say, but then she already continued: "Make yourself comfortable Will. I just quickly change into something more comfortable." He sat down on one of the armchairs and just thought about whether she would change in the bathroom, when he saw how she set up a Paravent in front of her closet. He was very bright and matched the rest of the surroundings. She stood behind and started talking. Will's eyes widened as he realized that he could see her silhouettes while she was undressing herself. She told him of her new patients and alterations, but he hasn't heard anything. His brain had switched to standby and the male part of his body took control.

Her silhouettes were clear and very curvy. When she unbuttoned her blouse, he could imagine her without problems in all her glory. In his mind, she was wearing a black lace bra under her blouse, of course, with matching panties. Outrageous slowly she pulled down the zipper of her skirt. When she pushed him over her hips, she rocked provocatively with her hips back and forth.

She had stopped talking, but he didn`t noticed. He just stared at her shadows and would probably drool, if he had his mouth open.

When she was done with the skirt, she pushed her blouse off the shoulders. Slowly she let them slide to the floor. She now had only her underwear and high heels on. She slowly walked to the edge of the paravent and stood beside it. She looked directly at him, one hand on the corner of the paravent and one hand on her hip. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he let them wander over her gorgeous and shapely body. It was even better than in his imagination. The underwear set, which she wore, was light blue with lots of lace. When he had arrived back at her face, his eyes met hers. At the same time she asked: "Do you like what you see?"

**This Chapter was supposed to be longer, but then it became too long. So I split it up ;). Therefore in the next Chapter will be a lot more Will/Helen. Have I mentioned that I would love some Feedback?! Tell me if you like it, or if i can do something better! THAAAAAAAAANKS!**


End file.
